


mine

by heytherejones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jughead being annoyed at their parents, F/M, Season 3 smut one shot, Smut, Smutttttttt, What else is new, leave them alone, so late on this train but as usual I don't care, they just wanna fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejones/pseuds/heytherejones
Summary: -But then again she knows that everyone is different. And she knows that even if they’ve been having sex longer than her and Jughead...that she and him have been in love for much longer. And that’s what makes the difference-





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes guys! just wanted to put something up. I haven't been motivated in quite some time and Im soooo sorry about that! I'm hoping to get some writing done in the near future.

_She can’t help herself from looking at his lips._

 

When she stands she’s pretty much eye level with them, and when they’re eye to eye she always looks down at them without a second thought.

 

They’re just always so full and perfectly pouty, always a little pink because of all the blood that rushes there when his teeth worry the skin.

 

She relishes in the fact that she is one of the only people in this entire world who knows how soft they are. She is one of the only people in this world who knows what he tastes like. _One of_...because of when Ethel kissed him in middle school. And because of Toni during their darkest period. And Veronica, from that nightmarish weekend at the cabin. All of which she doesn’t like to dwell on too much, too busy being constantly overwhelmed by the fact that she is the only person who has and who ever will know what it’s like to be loved by him. She is the only person who will ever fall apart at his hand. She will bite into his skin to muffle the noises that she can’t help. She will see him in such vulnerable states of undress, beanie on the bedroom floor, on the nightstand, sticking out of his jeans pocket, resting atop her head after he places it there with promises of forever. She’ll lull him to sleep with her fingers threaded through his hair and her foot stroking along his calf. _She will always be the only one to ever do any of it_. And remembering all of that will always be much better than remembering a few girls who have tasted his lips once so long ago. _Because no one else will ever get from him what he gives her. She gets him. It’s all that matters to her._

 

Sitting in front of the fire with the heat of it flushing her already heated skin, she holds that idea to close to her. Out of all people she gets to be his. _She is his. She is his. She is his._

 

He tells her they’ll be partners in life, in everything, forever. And he takes the time to pull his hat perfectly snug over her head and it makes her heart swell at least twice its size in her chest. She’s sure her eyes are conveying the intense amount of adoration she feels for him right now. She knows he can see it in her face. He always tells her that he knows that she’s thinking because of how expressive her eyes are. He doesn’t always know _what_ she’s thinking, because most of the time she doesn’t even know, but he always knows when she is thinking. He can see her lost in thought.

 

She remembers the first time he let on how much he notices about the way her mind works. They were on the couch, a movie was playing in the background and now that she thinks of it she can’t exactly place her finger on which it was. Probably some psycho-thriller. His back was against one of the arms of the couch as his legs spread out the rest of the way to the other arm, with her held tightly against him. Her back was to his chest and she noticed the way he shifted slightly, pulling her up further and leveling her head with his, his cheek pressed to her temple.

 

_“What’re you thinkin about?”_

 

She didn’t realize he could tell so easily when she was unfocused, but he could. He’d looked over just for a second and could tell that when her eyes were focusing on the floor and not the t.v screen that her mind had gone elsewhere. Her thoughts were swarming in her head and she never really knows what she needs in moments like that, but just knowing that he noticed made her feel a little better.

 

And she just loves him so fucking much. He tells her that they’re partners in life and there are no words she can find that’ll make up for how she is feeling. So she kisses him. When all words fail her, _she kisses him_. When she’s happy, _she kisses him_. When she’s sad, _she kisses him_. When there is no reason at all, _she kisses him_. Because she loves him and she loves his perfectly pouty lips and the way he tastes. And she loves the way his tongue feels hot against hers. She just loves him, and she loves kissing him and she loves knowing that for the rest of their sorry, miserable lives that she will be the only one to ever kiss him again.

 

She plans on just kissing him once to let him know how much she loves him, but it never works out that way. She doesn’t mind. His mouth is a like a drug and she immediately finds herself leaning back into him. His thumb moves to stroke along her jaw, to hold her still as his tongue delves between her lips and from there on its all caution thrown to the wind. She slides down the strap of her pull over dress and it all turns into a blur.

 

He finds it within himself to back away from the magnetism of her lips for just a moment, quick to pull down the other strap, tugging the shirt that was underneath over her head and letting it fall between his fingers. The crown falls off in the mess of it all. She can hardly stop herself from smiling against his mouth when he leans in to kiss her again, her fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper and not ever looking down, having gone through the motions so many times within the few short months they’ve been having sex.

 

He lays her back on the blanket, hovering over her, head lolling forward to rest against her shoulder as her fingers pull mindlessly at his hair at the nape of his neck. He presses a few kisses along her collarbones, hips rolling slightly toward the inviting feeling of the heat between her legs. Her eyelashes kiss her cheek as she blinks rapidly, spreading her legs out further and lifting them to wrap around his calves and trap him in place tight against her. He laughs lightly, the hot breath of air that escapes his lips feeling like fire against the hickey he just made on her neck. By the bittersweet sting she can tell its probably a dark one, one that’ll raise teasing comments out of their friends just a few hundred feet away. He doesn’t seem to care, lips moving just a bit further down to make another one on her chest.

 

She loves being with him like this. It brought them closer and it emotionally connects her with someone in a way she’ll never be with anyone else. But most of all...its _fun_. Being with him this way is just so incredibly fun. He’s been her best friend since childhood, they’ve already always been emotionally connected in someway. And now its definitely heightened, but sex is _definitely_ this added bonus. This fun and exciting thing they can do.

 

There is never pressure. There is never expectation. She loves him and he loves her and they get to explore this together. They get to explore what they like and what feels good and they can do it all just for the hell of it. And they do. _Oh they do._

 

It’s only been a few months and so they still stumble a bit and they’re probably not so great at it, but they don’t care.

 

With a little force her hand can push past his boxers between them, fingers wrapping around his cock, her lips tugging into a smile at the strangled sound he makes as his face buries into her hair. He doesn’t bother lifting his head, staying put to breathe her in as his thumb hooks into her underwear. His pointer finger slides upward in a torturously slow motion, a shudder running through her from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. And he can feel it, _how wet she is._ The shock value of it all never lessens.

 

“You’re so wet, Betts.” His voice wavers, she can hear the way it surprises him like it does every time.

 

“I-I’ve been thinking about it all day, Juggie.” And truthfully she has been. On the ride here every time she caught him watching her out of the corner of her eye she thought about it. When he stripped down to jump into the water she thought about it. When he pulled her by her arms and held her to him closely as the water cooled their heated skin, she thought about it. She has been thinking all day with a giddy feeling in her chest about the moment she could get her boyfriend alone. _And nothing has ever made her feel like a teenager more._

 

“ _All day_?” His voice is hoarse, she can hear the want in his tone.

 

“All day, Juggie.”

 

“Tell me. T-tell me what you thought about.”

 

“Your cock, Juggie. Hurry, I need it.” She whines a little, tugging on the collar of his t-shirt.

 

“You need it?”

 

“Y-yeah. God...Jug, _please_?” She was far beyond desperate, getting a little delirious in the haze of need.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Y-yeah. I need your come, Juggie. P-please.”

 

She had gone on birth control over the summer after about a week long conversation. She remembers asking Veronica if she should, surprised at her hesitance.

 

~~~

 

_“I don’t know, B. I mean...we haven’t done that, so...I don’t know.” Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern._

 

_“Have you ever not used one? A...condom? With anyone?” The words feels a little weird on her tongue. She doesn’t make a habit of talking about sex with Veronica. She’s only ever really talked about sex with the person she’s having sex with...Jughead._

 

_“No, B. That’s a very...intimate thing.”_

 

_A confused sort of feeling stirred within her knowing that Veronica didn’t think her and Archie could be on that level of intimacy, especially considering they’ve been having sex much longer than her and Jughead have._

 

_But then again she knows that everyone is different. And she knows that even if they’ve been having sex longer than her and Jughead...that she and him have been in love for much longer. And that’s what makes the difference._

 

_“I wanna do it.” She nods once with finality._

 

_“Ok then. Go talk to him about it.”_

 

_She did._

 

_“So we wouldn’t use condoms anymore?” He’s lounging back on her bed, his back to the headboard, his jeans on and that maroon sweater he looks so good in. It rides up a little by his stomach as he stretches out. She swallows thickly at the sight of his happy trail, mentally kicking herself over losing train of thought for looking at something she’s seen so many times. She’s seen much more._

 

_“Well, yeah. If I take the pill religiously or if I get an implant we wouldn’t exactly have to.” She sits with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed, facing him as he looks at her with an eyebrow raised._

 

_“That’s very-“_

 

_“Intimate. I know. But I mean I obviously trust you, we’ve only ever been with each other and-“ His face softens, corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he listens to her babble._

 

_“I think we should do it.”_

 

_“Really?” Thank God._

 

_“Yeah. Really. And this is...this is gonna sound-“ She blushes as he looks over her, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes._

 

_“What?” She presses._

 

_“I like the idea of it.” He shrugs._

 

_“W-which part?” Her heart beats a little faster. He reaches out to tug her ankle, rolling over and pulling her underneath him._

 

_“Don’t make me say it…” He’s kissing her before she has the chance to protest with another word._

 

Oh how they used to be so shy. When they’d first started out it was as if they were embarrassed to speak to each other the way they do now.

 

~~~

 

Pushing into her still gives her an initial few seconds of discomfort. The first few seconds is when her nails bite into the skin of his shoulders. The first few seconds is when her breath gets caught in her throat and from then on it only gets more and more shallow.

 

She used to be able to hear the crackling of the fire, the running water of the stream nearby, the crickets hidden in the bushes. Now all she can hear is her heartbeat in her ears.

 

They’ve done it like this quite a few times before, her underwear pulled aside by the hook of his fingers, his jeans pushed just a little below the waist. It feels so raw, so carnal, like they can’t wait another second to have each other. They love it like this. They never have much time at home, his dad not having much business leaving the trailer anymore, her mother only ever leaving the house to go out with her sister and the twins. They don’t have much time, but they still use what they have. And so if he has to fuck her while she’s half dressed and bent over the edge of her desk because the springs in her bed squeak too loud, then he will. And if she has to climb on top of him and fuck him on his living room couch while his dad sleeps a few feet away in the next room behind a paper thin wall, then she will.

 

But this moment they’re both so grateful to be out in the open, away from family and hopefully far enough away from friends. They’re so grateful because when she’s loud, _she’s loud._

 

Her legs are still wrapped around his calves, and so when he pushes into her he’s buried to the hilt from the get go, for she gives him no room to pull back. She holds him there a minute, forced to just feel her, the way she tightens, how he can feel her heartbeat between her legs, how wet she is. She can feel as he pulses inside of her, a high pitched whine escaping the tight press of her lips.

 

She still won’t let him move, but pushes her hips up to hold herself flush against him. By the sound of the groan she hears, she knows she’s had her share of torturing him, a smile slowly taking over her lips as she lets him tug on the back of her knee, pulling her leg from him and pushing it up just a bit farther. With the room to move he can ground himself now, pushing hard against her, hard enough that his muscles shake under the pressure. She moans helplessly at the feeling, rolling her hips up towards his again and again.

 

“Baby-” His words are muffled against her skin.

 

“Mmm?” She hums, a little breathless.

 

“ _I love you._ ”

 

“I love you, Jug.” She smiles, hips pushing up to encourage him to go a little faster, a little harder. He obliges. He always does.

 

He looks over her face as he fucks her, eyes hooded and glazed over with love and adoration, lips parted slightly as her breathing shallows. God, he loves her.

 

“What’d you need? Tell me.”

 

“I need your come. I-I want it so bad. Juggie, please?” He’s trying to hold off, she knows that he is. But she doesn’t want to wait another second.

 

“Baby…”

 

“C’mon Juggie. _I want it_.” He can’t deny her when she begs like that. And as her back arches slightly, nails pressing into his skin as she shakes, he lets himself go too. He comes inside of her, pressing as deeply as she’ll take him, letting her cry out at the warmth and the feeling, letting her try her hardest to hold herself as close to him as she can. She sighs as though she’s been thoroughly satisfied, holding him tightly and not letting him pull away, wanting to take everything from him, wanting to feel the way his cock pulses inside of her along with the fast beat of his heart.

 

It’s awhile before he finds the strength to pull his face from her neck, pressing his forehead to hers as he tucks her hair behind her ear, the both of them basking in the silence.

 

~~~

 

About a week or so passes before they can have sex again. With school starting it was chaos. Her mother was always on her back about something. His dad was always on his case too. Having suspiciously overbearing parents alongside an investigation that consumed most of their time, didn’t exactly give them as much as of an opportunity as they had all summer long. But it stills works out. _They always make it work somehow._

 

It winds up being on a Tuesday right after school. He took her straight to his room, the door locked in place behind him. His dad wasn’t anywhere to be found and he wasn’t going to waste time wondering. He was probably around somewhere though, maybe with Alice ( _the thought makes him rolls his eyes_ ) and so they had to be a bit quick about it. Which is never really a problem for them.

 

She has him pinned to the bed, straddling him as she pulls on the zipper of his jeans. He’s shirtless, she’s in that purple sundress, her hair falling in soft waves after he tugs the elastic out of her hair.

 

The head of his cock nudges against her, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She’d had to have taken them off at some point during the school day because during 3rd period English when he put his hand in his pocket he could feel them there. She was the devil.

 

She moves her hips a bit, pushing him in all the way and letting a breathy sigh escape between the content smile of her lips. He moans at the feel of her. How wet, how warm, how tight she is. She picks up speed, rocking a little faster when she hears his dad open the front door.

 

“ _Hurry_. I need a load of your come, Juggie. Please. Before y-your dad comes looking for you.” She whines quickly, hopefully quietly enough that his dad wouldn’t be able to tell that his son had her in the house. Jughead can hear him make his way down the hall, sitting up to hold his hand over his girlfriend’s mouth as she makes no move to slow down. He winces at the sound of his father’s fist against the wood of the door.

 

“Boy?” His voice travels through, Betty only pauses for a second before she continues at the same pace, maybe even a little faster.

 

“Y-yeah?” His voice breaks, and fuck he hopes it’s not that noticeable.

 

“What’re you up to?”

 

“N-nothin, dad-“

 

“Jug-Juggie-“ Betty whispers harshly against his palm.

 

“I’m gonna come…” He feels the way she tightens around his cock, not picking her hips up anymore, but just rolling forward as hard as she can. He nods at her, afraid to open his mouth as he comes without warning, her eyes widening as his hold tightens over her mouth. Her hand presses over his, the both of them trying their best to muffle the sound she makes as he fills her with his come.

 

“Alright...you gonna come outta there anytime soon?” He can also hear a faint feminine voice in the background. _Alice_.

 

“Yeah in a few, dad.” He falls back against the bed, a little out of breath, Betty slumping forward with her hands resting on either side of his head to hold herself up. His lips turn into a slight half smile, trying not to laugh at the fact he’s still buried deep inside inside of Alice Cooper’s daughter after just coming inside of her like she’d asked him to, said Alice Cooper waiting obliviously with his father on the other side of the door. Alice will most likely drag her home now, but he feels quite smug with the fact that Betty will sit next to her witch of a mother on the ride home with his come still warm between her legs.

 

“Ok…” He hears as he takes a few steps away from the door.

 

“Betts-“ He warns as she moans a little, lifting her hips off of him and he hushes her gently.

 

“I can’t help it, Jug.”

 

“Oh, and Son?” His voice is a little more distant, he must’ve stopped in his tracks.

 

“Yeah, dad?”

 

“Betty’s mother is looking for her…” Betty’s face flushes, her eyes widening in horror.

 

_They’re so going down to the bunker next time._

 


End file.
